El puente hacia tu corazón
by Hanabi Angel Ai
Summary: Algunos lugares intensifican sentimientos y sabes que ha llegado el momento de ser valiente y cruzar el puente cuando las situaciones conspiran para brindarte el empujón que necesitabas…8059 Tyl


**El puente hacia tu corazón**

Cada paso hacía que la sonrisa que estaba impresa en su cara, se ampliará de forma impresionante. No era la primera vez que Yamamoto viajaba a Italia, pero si la primera que era acompañado por Gokudera.

Rió despreocupado cuando tuvo que detenerse por un segundo al recibir un ligero golpe producto de un choque de una turista, que con cámara en mano se disculpaba en un inglés, que había logrado entender gracias a los años recibiendo las amenazas de un peliplata que no aceptaba que un guardián Vongola no lograra explayarse en otra parte del mundo. Con el avanzar del tiempo, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que aquella preocupación iba más centrada en su persona que en los demás guardianes. Con aquel pensamiento, el idioma italiano no se le había hecho tan difícil; sobre todo con el descubrimiento de que en aquella lengua, los piropos que salían de su boca, hacían sonrojar de forma violenta a la tormenta. No era tan idiota como para no entender que todo eso no era más que un camino para llegar a un orgulloso y terco corazón.

Tras las angustiadas disculpas y su sincero recibimiento de ellas, la chica se alejó, volviendo a admirar aquel paisaje que se expandía ante sus ojos. No culpaba a nadie por sus eternos gestos de felicidad y sorpresa impresos en sus caras. Él mismo seguía maravillándose con todo lo que veía y aunque eran viajes de negocios, no dejaba de ser un visitante en una tierra ajena. Retomó la caminata cuando notó que la espalda, que no había dejado de observar durante el trayecto y que admiraba aun más que al rio Arno que hacia su camino a su costado, aumentaba su distancia.

Se apresuró, dejando de lado la vista de esas pintorescas casas flotantes en aquel puente al cual se dirigían; y esquivando con maestría nuevos empujones no intencionados de todos los que caminaban por allí. Sonrió al rozar la mano con el bombardero, que con un rápido vistazo le frunció el ceño, molesto; y le daba un manotazo junto a un gruñido ronco.

Yamamoto se carcajeó, no había nada mas importante y urgente para el ojiverde, que cumplir con un encargo de Tsuna. Continuó su caminata a su lado a pesar de que adoraba disfrutar de la vista de su cuerpo por detrás.

Podían todos los italianos vestir de forma esplendida, pero el estaba seguro que nadie se veía más magnifico y hermoso que Hayato, con sus esmeraldas brillando como si tuvieran vida propia; con su cabello plateado ondeando ligeramente al viento, un cabello que si te pillaba desprevenido, podías llegar a confundirlo con la luna y simplemente terminabas perdido en él. Y no podía olvidarse de lo más importante, su fino y pálido rostro que se teñía de un adorable sonrojo tan rápidamente que no lograba hacer otra cosa que reír, orgulloso por ser el mayor causante de ese acontecimiento.

El primer pie en el Puente Viejo y el pelinegro abrió los ojos, asombrado; como todos los que lo pisaban por primera vez. Observando el comercio callejero, la multitud y las tiendas con forma de baúl. Analizó a su acompañante de reojo, seguía con el rostro ligeramente inmutable y concentrado en su destino a solo unos metros. Había pensado que para alguien tan aficionado a los adornos, estar rodeado de joyas y de escaparates que cegaban con su brillo dorado, era prácticamente el paraíso; pero si Gokudera estaba emocionado, no lo demostraría. Suspiró, los años no transcurrían por nada, él mismo se sentía mas maduro. Todos lo eran.

Se detuvieron frente a una joyería y antes de que el moreno abriera la boca para preguntar si entrarían juntos, el otro ya había prendido un cigarrillo, llevándoselo a sus finos y delicados labios; mientras sus ojos se hundían en lo que ofrecía aquella vitrina; esa era la respuesta de que se lo dejaba en sus manos y no tenían que decírselo dos veces, muy maduros y todo, pero no se arriesgaría a arruinar el humor de la mano derecha haciéndole estallar el lugar.

Pasándose una mano por la cabeza, se sumergió en el interior. Una mujer le recibió con una efusiva sonrisa y tras unos minutos en que no logró despegar su vista de la ventana que dejaba ver el rio y los otros puentes, respondió el saludo.

-Vengo por un encargo…-Comenzó, extendiendo un trozo de papel que no tenía más de tres palabras y algunos números. La mujer asintió con un gesto alegre, mientras volteaba y buscaba tarareando suavemente.

No le quedaba más que observar las diversas joyas que estaban a la vista en tanto esperaba, rascándose la mejilla, confuso por tanta variedad y él tan poco gusto para ello. Unos enormes pendientes le llamaron la atención, simplemente por las enormes esmeraldas que centelleaban como luces.

Levantó la vista cuando un pequeño sobre se atravesó en su visión y antes de haberlo guardado, la chica ya había puesto los pendientes frente a su nariz, diciéndole que: "A su novia le encantarían."

El espadachín parpadeó. Casi podía escuchar el gruñido irritado del bombardero que tras una mirada de reojo, le vio que seguía en el mismo lugar donde le dejó, con la vista fija en lo que estaba al otro lado del vidrio.

Soltó el aire retenido y tras reírse, disculpándose torpemente, olvidando por un segundo que también podía hablar italiano. Finalmente dijo que no los necesitaba; con una media sonrisa que solo quedo en una leve mueca al voltear su cabeza lo suficiente como para contemplar nuevamente al que le esperaba en el exterior.

Entonces la dependienta negó de forma enérgica, riéndose para sí misma después de inclinarse hacia un lado para observar lo mismo que el japonés. Soltando al aire lo tonta que estaba siendo y dejando al pelinegro completamente aturdido. Pero ella solo amplió su sonrisa, guardando los pendientes para poner ante sus ojos otros muy diferentes.

Pequeños y de oro blanco, casi imperceptibles si no fuera por el brillo único que desprendían, como si prácticamente fueran los ojos de Gokudera los que estuviera viendo. Miró a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, la cual solo le guiño un ojo, cómplice.

-Grazie…- Fue lo último que dijo, en un suspiro; luego de pagar.

-¿Lo tienes?- Preguntó la tormenta, apagando su cigarrillo al recibir el gesto afirmativo del más alto.- Vámonos, ya es tarde…- Soltó desviando rápidamente la vista de la vidriera, como si escapara y comenzó a caminar; mientras las luces comenzaban a iluminarlo todo.

Yamamoto rió al ver aquello que tenia tan absorto al otro guardián. Metió una mano al bolsillo de su gabardina, rozó la pequeña cajita con sus dedos y emprendió también la marcha. Eran exactamente lo mismo:

El puente hacia su corazón.

-¡Gokudera!- Le llamó, haciéndolo darse la vuelta con una mueca.

-¿Qué rayos quieres? Te dej…-Pero el moreno no le dejo terminar, jalándole de la mano y llevándolo hacia un costado, donde podía verse como el rio reflejaba las luces del puente, en un espectáculo anaranjado rojizo esplendido. Pensar que ya nada podía ser más hermoso era una horrible mentira. Pensar que Hayato no podía ser más bello era mentira.

- Si no estuviera prohibido colocar un candado aquí…créeme que el nuestro ya estaría aquí y ya habría lanzado la llave al agua…-Murmuró al oído ajeno, mientras hundía su mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina del peliplata y la retiraba entre risas luego de un feroz golpe dado por su repentinamente colorado dueño.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, idiota?- Gruñó revisando su bolsillo y sacando el objeto ajeno con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos. Yamamoto esbozó una sonrisa al sentir la mirada asesina que ahora le dirigía, una mirada que cambió drásticamente cuando su contenido fue descubierto. Una mezcla entre duda y felicidad.

-Te amo, Hayato…- Se confesó. Sin sonrisas ni dudas. Con una simple y a la vez profunda caricia en la sonrojada mejilla, moviendo lentamente su mano hasta llegar a su nuca; ganándose un suspiró que por poco le hace perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba ¿Por qué todo se sentía tan intenso en aquel lugar?

Gokudera se mordió el labio, afilando la mirada. ¿Por qué el tacto de ese idiota le causaba esas malditas reacciones? Apretó los dientes, con los puños listos para empujar al bastardo que amenazaba en todo su esplendor su espacio personal y aun así no lo hizo. Se maldijo, ni siquiera podía retroceder.

La caja que sujetaba en su puño no debía significar nada más que lo que era. Un simple presente. Y aun así, significaba todo. Todo aquello que había estado evitando por tantos malditos años explotaba justo en frente de su cara, burlándose descaradamente. Porque aquel maniático no podía solo acertarle en lo que le daba, tenia que declararse como el cursi enfermo que era también; hablando de candados, de amor… Chasqueó la lengua. ¿A quien diablos engañaba?

Sabía que había estado huyendo como un cobarde. Ahora aquella extraña sonrisa en el rostro del Decimo cuando le informo que viajaría junto al espadachín a Italia, cobraba sentido. Tragó en seco. Nada se escapaba a la intuición Vongola.

No podía estar mas entre la espada y la pared que esto. La pared eran sus propios sentimientos, esos que no pudo hacer estallar por mucho que lo había intentado, a pesar de haberse recalcado una y mil veces lo estúpido que era tener esos sentimientos.

Era para reírse. Él, cuyo único objetivo desde un inicio era el convertirse en la mano derecha de Tsunayoshi Sawada, había caído como una tonta niñata por esas sonrisas que odiaba. No podía haber caído más bajo.

No, ya no podía caer más. Que se jodieran todos, ya no daría más motivos para ser la burla. Mas les valía a todos tomar responsabilidad por la estupidez que iba a cometer. Yamamoto, el décimo, incluso Italia por intensificar las malditas emociones de la gente.

Empujo al más alto, mientras caminaba hacia una esquina, más cerca del borde. Si el moreno quería saber que pensaba respecto a su confesión, el le daría su maldita respuesta, una que le quitaría esa mirada aturdida por la brusquedad de sus movimientos y le cerraría la boca al menos por unos minutos. Era la mano derecha después de todo, tenia que premiar a los idiotas por haber llegado tan lejos…Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su boca. Por supuesto que no había nada más. Por todos los años comiéndose su orgullo, el maniático no merecía nada más, debía conformarse con lo que daría, lo que la noche le estaba ofreciendo al alejar a la multitud y cerrar las tiendas.

-No necesitas un jodido candado, Takeshi…- Susurró entre las penumbras de aquella esquina en el Ponte Vecchio.

Y si aquello no le hacia perder el control; el que el albino cerrara los ojos y alzara el rostro con los labios entreabiertos, era suficiente señal para la lluvia quien cerró la distancia entre ellos sin importarle demasiado lo que tenia a su alrededor. Lo único que necesitaba saber era que el puente había sido cruzado.

En su mente, aquel beso era el candado de la leyenda y con un poco de suerte, la llave seria su reflejo en el rio.

No hacia falta nada más…

**Fin**


End file.
